


热望（第二十四章）

by Assensia



Category: SW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assensia/pseuds/Assensia





	热望（第二十四章）

高考前三天放假，学校瞬间就空了下来。考试还横亘在三天后，所以也没人觉得这是场告别，自然也少有人对着空荡荡的校园感怀一番。

闻邱在校门口跟宋宗言告别。邱云清作为过来人却比当事人还要紧张，早早托了朋友开车来接他回去。

宋宗言在放假前划了一些重点和题目给他，让他在最后三天好好复习，闻邱都翻了一遍。

考前一晚他打电话给宋宗言，倒没说别的，就是加油一类的话。

邱云清无法送他去考试，便想让朋友代劳。不过丁晖提前打来电话，说自己正好是闻邱那个考点的送考老师，吃饭、接送就交给自己。

八号上午第三场考完，考点外黑压压一片伞面，雨点溅到裤腿上留下星星点点的泥印儿。周围喧嚣吵闹，鸣笛声叫的人心惶然。有学生似乎卷子没来得及涂答题卡，在门口痛哭流涕。

“闻邱！这儿！”丁晖举着一把格子伞在人群中冲着校门口招手，他脖子上挂着个蓝色的工作证，是一中的送考老师。

闻邱三步并两步走过去，一路踩碎了无数坑洼水面上的浮光掠影。

“丁哥。”他打招呼。

丁晖拍了拍他的背：“走走，上车，饭馆都订好了，先吃午饭。”

“今天就我一个啊？”闻邱四处看了看。

“其他学生都有家长来陪，许平爸爸今天也请到假来陪了……”丁晖自知失言，咳了一声赶紧换话题，“理综难不难？” 

“还行，物理比较难。”闻邱道，“不过宋宗言押对了一道题。”

“哦？”丁晖来了兴趣。

“他这次搞不好是状元啊，”闻邱挤眉弄眼地笑，“丁哥你培养个状元出来，要出名了。”

“你也考好点儿，我就更高兴了。”丁晖道。

闻邱想了想考过的三场：“感觉发挥还不错，应该能让你高兴。”

高考在雨天结束。考完也没什么放松的情绪，闻邱书包都没放回家就被同考点的几个同学拉去喝酒吃饭了。最后到了饭店，发现已经稀稀拉拉凑了大半个班的同学。

闻邱把伞尖磕在地板上抖干净水，一走进包厢就先看见人群中的宋宗言：“考的怎么样？丁哥让我问你能不能拿状元。”

宋宗言笑了一下，知道这肯定不是丁晖问的：“拿了请你吃饭，你呢？”

“我肯定拿不了。”闻邱道，“不过拿个状元男朋友的身份倒有可能。”

宋宗言：“……”

几天没见，他差点不适应闻邱如今的说话节奏。 

闻邱头发上落了点水，宋宗言递纸巾给他。接过来时对方轻轻挠了挠他的手指，也不说话，只是眯着眼睛笑。

宋宗言移开眼神，夹了个笋干。

旁边有同学在对答案，又有人摔着酒瓶子吼：“好了好了，来玩儿的，好不容易考完了还提考试烦不烦啊！”

一桌人被禁止提考试，只管喝酒吃饭。

后来喝得多了，不知道是谁起的头，忽然一窝蜂的来敬闻邱酒：“对不起啊，你刚出柜时我可能说过不好听的话，你就当是个屁，放出来就完了，我真不歧视你这个、这个情况。”

又或者是脸红脖子粗，大着舌头道：“来来来敬你，敬你勇敢出柜，兄弟，牛逼。咱们班我最佩服你。”

闻邱被他们搞的有些无措，十来杯酒下肚后才反应过来这些人是不是在说劝酒词——别开生面的劝酒词。

宋宗言也被敬了一圈，他是班长，人缘自不必说。

喝到嗨了，一屋子的沸反盈天。吃完饭觉得喝得不过瘾又去了KTV再来一场。

酒瓶在桌上、地上东倒西歪，没喝完的瓶口还往下滴着余酒。女生们早早赶在零点前散了场，余下的都是群不归家的男生。闻邱喝得也有点多了，大家都清楚他能喝，所以一个劲的灌他。

周围的沙发上横七竖八躺了不少人，个个面色潮红、呼吸酣畅。张封阳喝得少，抱着个话筒在唱苦兮兮的情歌，又酸又苦。

闻邱盯着屏幕听他荒腔走板地唱，忽然他一转眼睛，就看见离他不远的宋宗言也正望过来。眼睛黑沉沉的，像冬天低垂的夜幕。他不擅长夜不归宿，可同学三年在今日就算散场，作为班长他不得不坚守到现在。

“还好吗？”闻邱上半身趴到他旁边小声问道。

讲话时呵出的热气似乎让宋宗言不太舒服，于是往旁边靠了一下，他眼神都不清明了，过了半晌很诚实地回答：“不太好。”

宋宗言喝多了以后又安静又乖巧。

“……”闻邱被他的实诚逗得乐不可支，心知这大概是喝多了，才如此坦然，坦然到他都想问点别的了。

“宋宗言，我们毕业了。”闻邱说。

宋宗言好几秒后才回了个“嗯”。

张封阳压着嗓子唱了句什么「就趁这分钟够黑我会喊——」

KTV的灯光着实黯淡，闻邱的眼睛却又亮又灼热：“高考也结束了，你要不要考虑考虑我？” 

宋宗言定睛看着他，似乎要认不出他一般，嘴角抿成一条线，又是过了半晌，闻邱维持那个姿势维持的肩膀都酸痛起来，他才说：“困了。” 

闻邱都拿不准他是醉了还是清楚自己在说什么。

“附近有宾馆，把这些人都送进去吧。总不能在这儿睡。”闻邱挺直身体。

“嗯。”宋宗言看起来确实是快要睡着了的困倦模样。

张封阳跟几个还算清醒的男生伙同服务员把一堆喝成滩烂泥的同学架进隔壁宾馆。临到末了只剩三四个人还站在宾馆走廊上，似乎在琢磨着怎么分房间。

他们的眼神若有似无飘到闻邱身上，闻邱笑说：“我跟宋宗言一间吧，反正他都喝醉了，我想干嘛他都不能提意见。”

张封阳见他不介意旁人的提防，开玩笑道：“别对咱们班长酒后乱来啊。” 

酒后还真乱来不了，因为宋宗言早就陷入了昏睡。他大约很少喝酒，酒量浅的三杯倒。闻邱也想不起来乱性的事儿，他一晚上喝得比谁都多，到头来还把烂醉如泥的同学扛到宾馆，早就累到虚脱。

他趴在床上，什么都没来得及遐想就睡着了。

凌晨三四点时醒了过来，口干舌燥令他做了个不断找水的噩梦。闻邱脸朝下趴在床单上，室内有些冷，他没盖被子的身体被冻得浑身僵硬，稍稍一动就像被刚卡车碾压过一般。

窗帘没拉上，月光铺进一层银灰色。他转了个头，看见另一张床上的人还在熟睡。

太安静了，室内只有他心跳迟缓的咚咚声响。他眼睛一眨不眨地望着宋宗言，仿佛怕惊扰一个梦。

不知过了多久他才下床去，头重脚轻，软绵绵的像踩在云端，他走到另一张床边侧躺下来。胳膊正好挨上宋宗言露在外面的手臂。对方睡得太熟了，呼吸间夹杂着清浅的酒气，慢悠悠吹到闻邱脸上，皮肤泛起痒意，心里也痒。

闻邱躺在宋宗言旁边，体温隔着一层薄薄的衣衫传递过来，他僵硬的身体靠着那点儿温度慢慢回暖。

他上初中就知道自己的喜欢同性了。而喜欢上宋宗言仿佛是一件理所当然的事，理所当然到闻邱都记不清为什么喜欢他。他只知道他躺在他身边的这一刻，本来木然又被酒精堵塞的大脑中一瞬间划过了无数种自己钟情的恐怖片里的死法。

被从头到脚剥开皮肤灌进水银，被蜜蜡封住口鼻活活窒息，被滚烫火舌吞一寸寸吞噬身体……只要能躺在他身边，连无数种残忍痛苦的死法都会不自觉裹挟上了一种奇异的浪漫。

闻邱忽然全身涌起细密的颤抖，手心也冒出涓涓细汗。

他冒着汗的手心往下，裹上自己慢慢竖起来的性器，很快那个地方就变得湿漉漉。如果宋宗言此刻睁开眼睛一定会吓一跳吧，甚至会暴躁如雷或感到恶心。

可闻邱兴奋极了，他微微张着嘴，否则他就无法呼吸。手指在下面慢悠悠地自渎，他想象这是宋宗言的手，想象宋宗言浑身湿透覆满薄汗，想象宋宗言布满欲望的眼睛盯着自己……

闻邱难耐地支起上半身，抻着脖子想再靠近宋宗言一点。一直没有动作的人却忽然翻转了半个身，他俩彻底面对面，闻邱一抖，还以为他醒了，却并没有，那双眼皮依然没有丝毫动静。而那张嘴唇就在他眼前，一寸不到的距离，或许柔软，或许冰凉，或许饱含未褪去的酒气。

闻邱感到一阵火烧火燎的鼓噪，手指的动作不禁快了好几倍，在快要碰上对方的嘴唇前，忽然眼前白光闪过，快感攀升在他身体里倏地迸发。

——如果他能死在宋宗言的气息里。

那就让月光陷落在宋宗言的呼吸中吧，闻邱从头到脚身体的每一寸都崩裂腐化，连成一片欲望的沼泽。陷落的月亮是这片沼泽里唯一的流光。


End file.
